


Стратег

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, May4090



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/May4090/pseuds/May4090
Summary: Стив Роджерс и его комбинации.





	Стратег

Когда Баки тянется за одеждой и дорожная сумка Стива падает с верхней полки практически ему на голову, ему очень хочется сразу же сообщить владельцу сумки, что тот – криворукий идиот. Вот только Баки не успевает.

Видимо, застежка не выдерживает еще в полете, и содержимое сумки веером рассыпается вокруг него, бесстыдно выставляя напоказ все мелочи, которые составляют жизнь ее владельца.

Наушники, бритва, нитки, швейцарский нож… Баки опускается на колени, поспешно запихивает все барахло обратно в сумку – и тянется к рисункам, которые привлекли его внимание, как только коснулись пола. Он был практически уверен, что Стив уже давно карандаш и в руки не берет.

Все вокруг него погружается в безмолвие. Он пробегает взглядом по изображениям каких-то бесконечных лесов и городских пейзажей, отправляет их в сумку и оставляет рисунок, который интересует его больше всего. 

В сумеречном свете его портрет кажется чем-то сюрреалистичным, и Баки рассматривает его пристально и настороженно, кладет на пол перед собой и, едва касаясь, ведет рукой по бумаге, обеспокоенно хмурится и никак не может до конца поверить. Тонкие штрихи – аккуратные, ровные – практически обжигают подушечки пальцев.

Он поднимается на ноги, пару мгновений изучает улицу через дверной проем и уходит искать Стива.

***

Баки умеет двигаться поразительно бесшумно, и Стив замечает его лишь за мгновение до того, как теплая рука оказывается у него на поясе. Баки утыкается ему в спину, обнимает, молчит несколько секунд, как будто собирается с духом. Как будто пытается понять, насколько у Стива подскакивает пульс, когда они так близко. По крайней мере, Стив на это очень надеется.

– Ты меня таким видишь, да? – в конце концов Баки отстраняется и с недоверием показывает Стиву его же рисунок. – Таким веселым… красивым? Я же не такой на самом деле.

Стив поворачивается к нему, внимательно смотрит в глаза.

– Это мое видение, как хочу – так и рисую. Оно с твоим совпадать не обязано. 

Баки еще раз смотрит на рисунок, затем на Стива.

– Значит, я такой? С твоей точки зрения.

– Такой и есть, при чем тут точка зрения? Что ты сам себе навыдумывал – уже другой вопрос.

Стив решает не уточнять, что рисунок не идет ни в какое сравнение с Баки в момент, когда тот наконец расслабляется и улыбается. Тут ведь важно палку не перегнуть.

Губы Баки оказываются на его губах через пару мгновений. Он целует аккуратно, опасливо, и все смелее с каждой секундой. Впервые с самого момента их первой встречи – еще в Вашингтоне.

***

– Ты такой довольный, что я рискую умереть от любопытства. – Наташа отправляет джет в режим автопилота и поворачивается к Стиву. Путь им предстоит неблизкий. – У тебя все-таки сложилось с Барнсом?

– Откуда ты?..

– Тут и слепой заметит. Только, я смотрю, это у вас не с первой встречи. Так что жду подробностей. Удалось сломить оборону и доказать свою искреннюю любовь?

Стив молчит некоторое время, но желание поделиться не дает ему покоя.

– Да. Невербально. Если я просто говорю, он не верит.

– Значит, было непросто? – Наташа вопросительно смотрит на него. 

– Он считает, что получилось случайно и легким движением руки.

– А на самом деле?

Стив усмехается и качает головой.

– Знаешь, современные рекламщики вечно жалуются, как сложно рисовать продукты, которые вызывали бы желание их покупать. Вот рисовать портреты, которые выражают достаточную степень обожания – ни капли не проще. Особенно учитывая, что я не практиковался несколько десятков лет. Так что на это все ушла не одна бессонная ночь.

– Но портрет попал к Барнсу?

– Я все просчитал и положил его так, чтобы он ему практически на голову свалился. Гарантированно. Это тоже требует терпения и мастерства конспирации. Чтобы все выглядело естественно. Даже пришлось рисовать какие-то чертовы деревья, чтобы было похоже, будто я вообще часто рисую.

Во взгляде Наташи мелькает искра веселья.

– Мог на принтере распечатать и обвести.

– А вдруг Баки бы догадался?

– Сомневаюсь, что такая странная схема может прийти в голову кому-то, кроме тебя. А вообще, Стив, ты мошенник. 

– Но я же это не для себя. Хотя нет. Для себя. Зато он меня первый поцеловал! Наконец-то…

Наташа цокает языком.

– Моя школа.


End file.
